


The Pinterest Wedding Board

by RedHeadFireBred



Series: Stupid-Cute Andriel [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard Bonding, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard Friendship, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Neil Josten, POV Andrew Minyard, Rings, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Wedding Planning, but it's for the fluff, my ultimate favorite tag, no beta we die like men, they're gonna get married yall, they're probably a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadFireBred/pseuds/RedHeadFireBred
Summary: “Do you want to see my Pinterest wedding board?” Andrew asked, already pulling it up.Aaron, who’s arms had been crossed in what could only be him trying to be intimidating, completely lost his composure. “Your what?”“My Pinterest wedding board,” Andrew repeated. He patted the cushion next to him in invitation that Aaron hesitantly accepted, sitting down so slowly and gingerly it was comical. “Here.”He turned the computer towards Aaron, who gave Andrew a concerned look before finally looking at what was there. “You’re serious,” he stated.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Stupid-Cute Andriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180196
Comments: 46
Kudos: 436





	The Pinterest Wedding Board

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post that inspired me to do this and I wish I had the link to it but I don't so to whoever first came up with the Pinterest Wedding Board thingy, you get full credit for that idea thanks so much for letting me write more fluffy crack.
> 
> Also, idk warning? Andrew offers to blow Neil. I don't go into the description lol.
> 
> ( Just ignore that Pinterest came out in 2010 and everything is fine )

It shouldn’t be surprising that the one to introduce Andrew to Pinterest was Nicky.

He’d cornered Andrew in the kitchen one day and started showing him pictures of things he’d chosen for whenever he and Erik decide to get married. He started rambling about flowers and suits and food and Andrew had barely listened, instead just stirring his coffee and wondering if he added too much creamer when his tired eyes finally noticed that the color of the liquid in his mug was much lighter than it should be. He took a sip and ended up deciding he could get through the taste.

“Should the cake be three tiers?” Nicky asked, scrolling on his phone. “Is that too much? I keep seeing two tiered cakes, so - “

Andrew came back to the conversation at the word ‘cake’. “There’s never too much cake.”

Nicky made a face. “It’s not too snobbish?”

“Cake is cake.” Andrew shrugged and drank more of his creamer-coffee. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Because I wanted to show someone, and Aaron won’t look,” Nicky huffed. He angled his phone towards Andrew and started scrolling through the pictures. “Look, I picked the decorations and everything.”

Everything seemed perfect. _Too_ perfect. “Are you going to try and replicate this?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Nicky pulled up different pictures. “What do you think me and Erik should wear? Is matching suits too weird?”

“Yes,” Andrew decided. He reached up to click one of the images, which was a nice navy blue suit. “That. For Erik.”

 _“Yes,”_ Nicky agreed, swiping his thumb to add the picture to his...wedding board?

“What the hell is this site?” Andrew asked.

“It’s Pinterest, Andrew,” Nicky huffed. “And it’s an app. Don’t tell me you haven’t - “ He cut himself off. “No, that makes sense. Whatever, download it and get obsessed.”

Andrew didn’t for about four whole hours, until his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to do it. He made a quick account and ended up spending far too much time admiring pictures of animals and scenery and even houses before he found other things the site could show him. He quickly decided nobody was allowed to see any of his boards ever.

Until he made the wedding board.

He didn’t end up doing it until the twentieth time something wedding related popped into his feed. It was one of those hand made wooden arches with flowers and a cute couple in the middle and Andrew decided he definitely hated it, which was why he had to pin it to a wedding board so that he’d never have to see it again. He and Neil had never talked about marriage in all the years they’d been together through finishing their degrees and finally going pro. Currently they were in the middle of a supposed “rivalry” that reporters apparently decided they had, which was amusing more than anything else.

But until he made that board, he’d never really thought about marriage. He and Neil had their dynamic and it was fine. They were finally living together and had decided to start looking into adopting cats. This was everything Andrew wanted or needed in life, so having a huge ceremony to celebrate him and Neil deciding to stay together for the rest of their lives didn’t seem necessary. Or like something he wanted.

But now marriage was something that was on his mind all the time. Any time Neil bent down just to grab something that had fallen on the floor he suddenly got goosebumps, wondering if Neil was going to suddenly propose or something, as if Neil could think far enough ahead to do that. This lasted for about a month until one day he and Neil had a day off. Andrew wanted to spend it sleeping in and ignoring everything and everyone else in the world, but apparently Neil had different plans.

They went hiking at seven in the morning.

Neil was clearly enjoying it. He’d been enjoying the day ever since he woke Andrew up and told him he had a surprise set but to get it Andrew would have to get out of bed and hike up a mountain. “Not a mountain,” Neil argued.

“This is a mountain,” Andrew said in disagreement.

“It’s a large hill.”

Andrew would rather do anything else, but he continued to walk after Neil on the trail. Eventually they reached a boardwalk and some wooden stairs, which was nicer but nothing would keep Andrew from hating hiking. He enjoyed his workouts when he lifted weights and did some light running, but walking for hours in the outdoors was the opposite of what he thought a good time was.

But Neil had been smiling for almost two hours now, so Andrew kept his complaints inside.

“Why are we climbing a mountain?” he asked. He held a bit tighter to Neil’s hand, happy that at least there was nobody else around to see them. They were nearly at the top of the boardwalk, where there was a large platform to look around the scenery.

“I told you: it’s a surprise,” Neil repeated.

They got to the top. The sun had risen and the sky was a beautiful light blue, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight yet. Andrew looked away from the forest they’d walked through to reach the boardwalk and looked at Neil instead, who was totally going to get a sunburn. They hadn’t packed any sunscreen.

And then Andrew stopped thinking when Neil got down on one knee.

 _I’m not ready,_ was the first thought that came to him. Then the second was, _Nevermind, I want to marry this dumbass._

“What?” Neil asked from his position.

Andrew slowly realized that Neil was just tying a loose lace to his hiking boots. “I hate you,” he said.

Neil got back up with a fond smile. “I wanted to bring you here because, on this day a few years ago, you gave me a key and called it home.” He ducked his head as though sheepishly. “We’ve never talked about it, but I always thought this could be our anniversary, or something.”

That made Andrew’s heart pound just as much as when he thought Neil was going to take a ring out of his pocket. “And?”

“I wanted to give you something back, but I couldn’t think of what to do. So, I thought we could just...have a day to ourselves.” Neil looked back to the nature around them. “I know you hate hiking, but I thought the view would be worth it.”

 _Your smile is worth it,_ Andrew thought, then cursed himself for thinking that. He grabbed Neil's hand again and brought them closer to each other, staring at Neil's lips until he got the picture. Years together through healing and trust had allowed them to move past 'yes's and 'no's until they both felt comfortable simply asking for what they wanted, yet always making sure the consent was there. Andrew asked for a kiss before he got it, closing his eyes and deciding surprise hikes at seven in the morning were worth it if he got to do this. “It wasn’t bad,” he said quietly when they pulled back.

Neil's lips were just a bit red, highlighting that one smile he gave openly again. “Good, ‘cause I picked out a place for us to get breakfast.” He began to pull on Andrew’s hand, started to lead him back down the boardwalk. “It has all-you-can-eat waffles.”

 _Marry me,_ Andrew thought, and that was the point he decided he really meant it.

So he started expanding his wedding board on Pinterest until he’d basically picked everything out. Flowers, suits, a reception theme, decorations, and even locations. He enjoyed sitting on the couch next to Neil and pinning things for their future wedding without his boyfriend’s knowledge, trying to imagine what it would even be like. By the time he realized he wanted to talk to someone about his wedding plans, he realized his only options were to get Nicky's meddling or to annoy Kevin.

He talked to Bee about things, and she was happy to listen. She told him he needed to talk to Neil about marriage if that was the next step he wanted to take, so Andrew decided that was what he should do as soon as he got someone else’s opinion.

Aaron announced he and Katelyn were engaged. Andrew knew he shouldn’t, but…

But torturing his brother by being as annoying and aggravating as possible was too good to resist. He was almost surprised that Aaron actually let him in the apartment when he saw him at the door, but maybe he thought this had to be important, since Andrew rarely visited. They didn’t say anything to each other as Andrew made his way to the small living room, looking around the apartment for any sign of Katelyn before sitting down on the couch and finally taking out his laptop. Aaron was cautiously following him the whole way.

“Do you want to see my Pinterest wedding board?” Andrew asked, already pulling it up.

Aaron, who’s arms had been crossed in what could only be him trying to be intimidating, completely lost his composure. “Your _what?”_

“My Pinterest wedding board,” Andrew repeated. He patted the cushion next to him in invitation that Aaron hesitantly accepted, sitting down so slowly and gingerly it was comical. “Here.”

He turned the computer towards Aaron, who gave Andrew a concerned look before finally looking at what was there. “You’re serious,” he stated.

“I want black roses,” Andrew explained, pointing at one of the bouquet’s he’d pinned. “With white lilies.” He looked at the description. “Apparently those are Calla Lilies.”

“I hate this,” Aaron groaned, but he was leaning closer to the screen instead of running off, so he had to be at least a little bit interested. “Also, seriously? Black roses?”

“What’s Katelyn planning?”

Aaron’s face got redder for a moment. “She wants a fall wedding. So, yellows and oranges and reds.” He blinked a few times. “Why am I telling you this? Why are we talking about this?”

“What do you think about this suit?” Andrew asked, bringing his brother’s attention back to the matter at hand. He pointed to one of the suits he’d pinned, which was black with a dark gray vest underneath covering a crisp white dress shirt. The tie was black but the little napkin in the breast pocket was white. Andrew was torn between that one and a different black suit, which had an asymmetrical neckline lined with gold buttons. It looked nice but seemed a bit much for a wedding, but it would also allow Andrew to be rid of a tie for the day.

“It’s not bad,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Better than whatever that one is.”

He was pointing at the other suit. “Fine,” Andrew muttered, deleting said pin.

“You’re not considering that one, are you?” Aaron was pointing at another suit Andrew had pinned, which was silvery gray with high waisted pants and a softer white button up. It had a bow tie and part of the reason Andrew had pinned it at all was because the model wearing the suit looked ridiculously good in it.

“That’s Neil’s suit,” Andrew replied. “I’m not trusting him to dress himself.”

“Knowing him he’d probably go suit shopping the day of,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

Andrew started to scroll past the first pins, getting into things like the venue and decorations he’d liked. Neil absolutely would pick his suit the day of the wedding, and probably would give someone like Wymack a call to ask for suggestions only to end up coming completely underdressed and looking like a disaster. But despite thinking that Neil very well could and would show up to their wedding in pajamas if he wanted to, Andrew knew he’d only give Neil shit for it for a little bit but would still marry him.

“Are those _tents?”_ Aaron asked, voice getting higher pitched by the second.

“Yes.”

“Why are you pinning - ?” He cut himself off, squinting at the screen. “Andrew, do you really want to get married in a tent?”

“No, the reception is in a tent,” Andrew explained. “We’ll get married in a greenhouse or at the base of a mountain.”

“Andrew, what the fuck.”

He decided to ignore Aaron. He knew exactly why he’d chosen those things. “Do you think dangling vines is too much?” he asked instead, pointing to one of the pictures that showed a canopy of flowers over some tables. “It seems like something Neil would think is funny.”

“Why are you showing me this?” Aaron asked, leaning back and covering his eyes.

“Because no one will ever believe you.”

Aaron seemed to be realizing that as well. He got to his feet and put his hands on his hips, as though he was going to start scolding. “Have you even proposed?”

“Nope,” Andrew replied.

 _“Andrew,_ you have to propose before you have a wedding!” Aaron let out a long sigh. “I can’t believe I’m going to help you with this.”

“I don’t need help proposing,” Andrew told him. The reason he said that was because he wasn’t planning on doing a big proposal. If anything he was just going to mention marriage to Neil to get his opinion and argue why he wanted to get married. If Neil wanted a ring he’d buy one, but that was it.

“Clearly you do,” Aaron argued. “Have you even gone ring shopping?”

“No - “

“Get your coat,” Aaron ordered, walking towards the door. “We’re going ring shopping.”

Andrew let himself get dragged to the nearest mall, following Aaron into some sort of ring shop. A lady tried to talk to them but Andrew ignored her, eyeing the sparkly rings with distaste. Aaron led him to a different section of much simpler rings. “I can’t see Neil wanting something flashy,” he huffed.

“No,” Andrew agreed.

“Do you think he’d want, like.” Aaron cringed. “A diamond?”

Andrew thought, and quickly decided the answer was no. If anything Neil would probably want just a simple ring that could easily be overlooked in interviews and games. Something just for him. “I should ask if he wants one,” Andrew pointed out.

Aaron was glaring at him. “Are you serious,” he huffed.

“Fine,” Andrew grumbled.

He ended up buying a silver ring that was thin enough that someone probably wouldn’t notice it at first glance. It came in a little velvet case that he tucked into his pocket as he and Aaron left the mall. “I should’ve eaten you in the womb,” Andrew told him once they reached Aaron’s car.

“I shouldn’t have done this,” Aaron said after the car was on, staring out the windshield with wide eyes. “If Neil finds out that _I_ helped you pick out a ring - “

“You didn’t help with shit - “

“ - he’s going to hold this over me for years. Years!”

“Then I’m telling him,” Andrew said.

He left Aaron’s place and did the long drive back to his and Neil’s apartment, where he found somewhere to put the ring that Neil probably wouldn’t find: the back of the sock drawer. Neil never went digging for clothes, instead only grabbing the first thing that he could which was why on at least four separate occasions the paparazzi took pictures of him wearing the exact same outfit. And that was where the ring stayed for another month.

Andrew was stalling on purpose, but had convinced himself he was just waiting for the right moment. He was constantly aware of the ring every time Neil got socks, but the dumbass never found it. So Andrew just continued to work on his Pinterest board and waited for the “right moment” to pop the question.

It ended up coming one night they had to themselves, deciding to stay in for the night and watch trashy TV while eating whatever was around their apartment. When Andrew settled down on the couch with the blanket in just the right place, Neil walked up with the largest mug full of hot chocolate and topped with enough whipped cream it was almost spilling over the sides. He carefully handed it over along with a long spoon, then sat down as well and grabbed the remote, quickly finding the channel _House Hunters_ was playing on settling back. Andrew put his feet in Neil’s lap while he opened up a popsicle, then focused on his hot chocolate while kind of listening to what the couple was saying.

He took a sip. Neil had used three packets, which made the hot chocolate good enough that it gave him just the slightest headache, but Andrew was going to drink all of it. And then marry Neil, because he always managed to make the hot chocolate better.

He waited until the next commercial break, after the Karen woman that somehow made hundreds of thousands of dollars a year with her calligraphy criticized the hardwood floors that Andrew would honestly kill to have for a full minute. He licked his lips free of whipped cream, then glanced to where his laptop was on the coffee table. “Do you want to see my Pinterest wedding board?”

Neil turned to face him while finishing his popsicle by _chewing_ on the flavored ice. “You have a Pinterest account?”

“Why are you chewing the ice?” Andrew asked. He hated that it wasn’t the first time he’d done so.

“Why do you have a Pinterest account?”

Andrew hummed, then sat up out of the comfortable position in the corner of the couch to put his mug down and grab his laptop. As the show came back on he settled at Neil’s side, showing the laptop screen after kissing his cheek, as though that would make Neil want to go along with his wedding plans. “I made a wedding board.”

“Okay,” Neil said. The first pictures that popped up were flowers - Andrew had picked more than just black roses since he and Aaron talked, but Neil didn’t seem to have an opinion. After a few seconds Andrew realized it was because Neil was staring at him. “Wait. Are you planning our wedding?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you propose?”

“I did,” Andrew joked, looking back at the screen. “Don’t tell me you lost the ring already.”

For a split second Neil looked worried, but it quickly went away. “Ha,” he said drily. “So. Marriage.”

“Tax benefits,” Andrew corrected.

“And we’d see each other in the hospital.”

“You mean so _I_ can see you in the hospital.”

Neil didn’t argue against that. “I’m fine with this so long as Matt gets to be my best man. Who do you want your best man to be?”

“I want Renee to be my maid of honor.”

“Sounds good. Do you think we should come out, though?”

“We already are,” Andrew shrugged. “Everyone just thinks we hate each other.”

“I thought you did.”

“I _do,”_ Andrew growled. He pointed to the screen. “Look. My board.”

Neil did. “Black flowers?” he asked. “Are you planning a gothic wedding?”

“No. Black roses are nice.”

Neil reached to click on the pin, then scrolled down to look at more things. Andrew wondered for one second how Neil knew how to do that given how horrible he was with technology and the fact that he’d tried giving Andrew shit about having a Pinterest account. But he’d actually heard of it, unlike Twitter when it was first introduced to him, so maybe _Neil_ had an account.

Andrew was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Neil gasp, pointing towards one of the pins on the screen. “Peacock feathers as _flowers?”_ he asked, a giddy tone to his voice.

“Neil, if you genuinely want _peacock feathers_ at our wedding, you’re not allowed to make any decisions.”

“Look!” He pointed to a pin a little ways down. “You can use them as placemats, too.”

Andrew quickly scrolled away from the peacock stuff. “No.”

“It’s my wedding too, I get to make some choices,” Neil huffed.

“If your choice is to have peacock feathers, then we’re not getting married at all.”

“Fine, no peacock feathers,” Neil agreed. “What can I choose, then? Did you pick a cake?”

Andrew had a few ideas, but instead of scrolling to where they were located he went to the search bar and typed “wedding cakes”. The ones that showed up were pretty generic, usually two tiered white cakes with some sort of flower decoration. Neil mumbled “No,” or “Boring,” to the first ones he saw, but made Andrew pause to point at one of the wedding toppers that came up. It was a bride and groom holding machine guns back to back.

“We should get that one,” he giggled.

“Why?” Andrew asked.

“‘Cause it’s funny.”

He rolled his eyes but pinned it to the board to make Neil happy, then went back to the cakes. “Choose one.”

“They’re all boring,” Neil huffed. “I don’t even really like - “ He cut himself off and abruptly sat up. _“Woah!”_

The one he was pointing at were cakes designed to look like old books stacked on top of each other. It would be huge but Andrew could admit it looked pretty. “Do you want that?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t know you could do that with cake.” Neil paused, then clicked on the pin to see other things like it. That was when the selection got more unique - there were more book cakes, ones designed to look like ballrooms and even one that looked like a hanging chandelier. “I like that one,” he decided, pointing at a black cake with rainbow flowers. 

“You really want to have a pride cake?” Andrew asked.

Neil shrugged. “I think it’s nice.”

Andrew pinned it to the board. “Want to keep looking?”

After nodding once, Neil’s eyes suddenly lit up. “‘Drew, let’s have an _exy_ wedding cake!”

He wanted to flat out refuse, but Andrew hesitated long enough to type the words “exy cake” into the search bar and was quickly disappointed to find that they actually existed. Most of them were rackets or court cakes but Neil seemed to be having the time of his life looking at those instead. “If we have an exy cake,” he began, ignoring the happy look on Neil’s face, “will you promise to wear the suit I pick out for you?”

“Yes, I promise.”

He pushed the laptop towards Neil. “Choose one, we’ll figure out the design later.”

Was he giving in? Yes. Would it suck to have an _exy cake_ at a wedding? Probably. At the very least his teammates would find a laugh at it, but Neil would be happy.

“Okay, here.” Neil turned the laptop back towards Andrew and pointed at what he’d brought up. “Let’s have exy cupcakes and a little cake. And _you_ can choose the cake.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to get out of wearing the suit I picked?”

Neil shook his head. “I’ll wear whatever you want. But it’s your wedding too, and…”

“Neil, I really don’t care what cake we have. It’s just going to be eaten anyways.”

“But…” Neil trailed off, a tiny frown on his face. Andrew watched him pin the cupcakes. “You chose an outdoor ceremony and a reception in a tent, and you _hated_ when I took you camping.”

Andrew didn’t deny it. “It looks nice.”

“But those are things that _I_ like, and you know it. If you chose things you wanted you’d pick a ceremony in, like, our apartment, and the only people that would be there would be a witness.”

“I’d choose more than just one person,” Andrew tried to argue.

Neil gave him a look. “But you picked all of this. Flowers and places and everything.”

“Yes.”

He watched Neil give him his genuine and easy smile. “Okay. Then we’ll have the ceremony and reception like this, you can choose the flowers and what we wear and the rest of the decorations, and I get exy cupcakes.”

“Deal.”

Neil settled back. “There’s like. Dancing at weddings, right?”

“Yeah,” Andrew confirmed. “Why?”

“Can we make sure Kevin gets drunk before Britney Spears plays?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll marry you,” Neil said. “Shit, should we get rings? Or, do you _want_ a ring?”

Andrew didn’t care about rings, but he was pretty sure now was the time to go get the one Aaron made him buy. He got off the couch and walked to their bedroom, finding the box where it was still stuck in the back of the sock drawer. He pulled it out and walked back, tossing it to Neil. “Here,” he said, watching as Neil opened it with wide eyes.

“You went shopping without me?” Neil pouted, pulling the ring out.

“Aaron made me,” Andrew explained. He sat back down and watched Neil put the ring on his finger, suddenly making everything seem much more real. They weren’t jokingly making wedding plans, this was now the real thing.

“Aaron made you go ring shopping?” Neil laughed, then reached for his phone. “Tell him to unblock me so I can send him something.”

Andrew wanted to ask what Neil was going to do, but when he saw him taking a picture of the ring on his finger he was pretty sure he got the idea. He sent a quick text to Aaron that was just _Neil wants to express his gratitude_ and waited. Nearly five minutes later Aaron finally unblocked Neil, who must’ve sent the picture of the ring given what happened just a minute later.

Both their phones started blowing up. Neil snorted to himself. “He sent the picture to the Fox Chat,” he said.

Andrew quickly turned off his phone's vibration and put it down on the coffee table. He spared one more glance at the TV and then decided to shut it off, grabbing Neil’s phone out of his hand while he was typing and carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. “Hey!” Neil complained.

“I want to blow you on the couch,” Andrew told him, getting on his knees. “Right now,” he clarified after a second.

“Okay, yeah,” Neil nodded. “Just let me finish what I was texting to Matt - “

“No.” Andrew pushed up to kiss Neil’s cheek, then went for Neil’s zipper.

 _“Andrew,”_ Neil whined. “Phone.”

“No,” Andrew repeated. “Just let me fucking blow you.”

“Fine,” Neil huffed, as though getting a blowjob was an inconvenience to him. “Is this a thing people do? Celebrate getting engaged or whatever?”

“Do you want to be engaged?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah,” Neil said, giving that smile and nodding. “I do. I’ll buy you a ring and propose and surprise you.”

Andrew was pretty sure he was blushing, so he quickly looked down so that Neil wouldn’t see it. “Whatever,” he agreed, deciding to make Neil shut up for a while. They’d look more at planning and stuff later, and if Neil really wanted Andrew would let him propose. And then they'd get married, and it would be great.

 _Tax benefits,_ Andrew told himself. _Just for the tax benefits._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever the hell this fic was. I saw a post for it and I don't have the link to it unfortunately but I wish I did, so to whoever first came up with the Pinterest wedding board thing you get full credit for this idea my friend. Thank you for the crackfic idea I had so much fun.
> 
> I wrote this while I had a little writer's block for the Swandrew series but I revisited this and decided why not I'll post it. Gives me a tiny break from the series, plus I get to write more fluff. I'm definitely not done with it, I was just taking a quick break while I have writers block lol. Let me know what you thought in the comments, I read them all and try to respond to them all as well, and really appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> UPDATE I found the post, thanks @tinylesbiab on tumblr for making a post about Andrew having a Pinterest board that inspired me to write a fic lol. Check out that post here:
> 
> https://tinylesbiab.tumblr.com/post/618299495336296448/andrew-do-you-wanna-see-my-pinterest-board-of-my
> 
> Also it's been a day an 700+ people have read this, I'm honestly surprised people wanted to read it at all lol but thank you all so much.
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask and wash your hands, my darlings!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you'd like! @jingerhead


End file.
